


these will be lifelong stories

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Crushes, Episode: s03e11 Stop Saying Lice!, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: An alternative universe where Stevie convinces David to confess his feelings to Patrick in 3x11.Title from "Moonlight" by Grace Vanderwaal
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	these will be lifelong stories

"C'mon, David, why won't you go talk to the man? Nothing is going to happen if one of you doesn't grow a pair and speak up," Stevie was still stuck on their conversation from earlier, once again turning on her side, facing David with a cheesy smile while he rolls his eyes and sighs, looking down at his fingers which are interlocked on his stomach, rising and falling to the rate of his breathing. Out of habit he goes to reach for a ring to fiddle with, but quickly pulls away once he realizes he's taken them off for the night. Stevie giggles, "You only do that when your nervous."

David takes this as an opportunity to also turn on his side as Stevie had done seconds prior, the two inches away as they look at one another dead in the eyes. "You know, I didn't come here to be psychoanalyzed."

A smirk grows on Stevie's face, David quickly returning back to his initial position of lying down on his back and facing the ceiling. "I was right then," David doesn't say a word, yet it confirms everything Stevie had said to be true earlier in the night. "Go over there! What's the worse that'll happen, you guys kiss? Isn't that what you want, to kiss the man?" David's gaze has fallen back down to his recently reinterlocked fingers, this time his left index finger lightly tapping on his right thumb, mouth twisting to the side in a slight grin as he ponders the thought of going to Patrick's, but the idea is quickly shot down but a wave of unrequited anxiety. Stevie notices his sudden mood change and does her best to comfort him. "I know he likes you, David. Maybe he didn't say it out loud to me, but he filed your incorporation papers hours after you two had met, he framed your business license, he came to your store just to see you. He wants you, David, and I want to see you happy. Patrick makes you happy, it's so clear." David has moved his head to his left away from Stevie in an attempt to conceal his ear-to-ear smile, letting out a stippled chuckle a few seconds after while thinking over what she said.

David sits up against the headboard and grabs his phone with an inhale, "I'm-" He begins, losing his train of thought and cutting himself off, "Just gonna..." he continues, making his way to the bathroom, leaving Stevie to her Cheshire Cat grin. Shutting the door behind him, David slides down against it until he is sat against it on the cold tile floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. _Why am I so nervous_ he asks himself as he stares at his locked screen, unable to muster up the courage to open his Messages app to text Patrick for his address. _What if he's already made other plans_? _What if these are just friendly gestures_? _What if he is "just my business partner" and nothing more_? 

David's mind spins a million miles an hour. As if she's reading it, Stevie yells from the bed where her position had now gone to sitting up against the headboard, "Just do it already!" Whether or not David wanted to admit it aloud was a different story, but Stevie was always right. She wouldn't lie to him about this, plus, there was a second he believed her or else he wouldn't have locked himself in her dingy bathroom. He wasn't used to being happy, as morbid as it sounds, and Patrick does make him happy, _very_ happy, actually. It's all new to him, but if there's one person he needs to allow himself to fully indulge with, it was Patrick himself.

Without any second thoughts, David stands up and faces the mirror, giving himself a good glance over before unlocking his phone. Taking a moment to give one final think about if this the right decision, he shakes his head, closing his eyes as he clicks on Patrick's contact.

**David:** I'd love to come over tonight  
  
**David:** If you're still free, of course, I don't want you rearranging your night for me if you made other plans  
  
  


_You'd_ love _to come over? What has gotten into you, David? He's going to think you're crazy now, congratulations on blowing the chance you had with him!_ David wishes he could slow his brain down, just give himself a moment to breathe, but before he has the chance to, his thoughts are interrupted by the ping of his new text notification.

**Patrick:** I kept my night free for you  
  
  


_For you._ David eyes twinkle at the thought of Patrick leaving his calendar open for him, a wave of confidence plummeting over him now that he had confirmation that this was something Patrick wanted to do and it wasn't something he initially asked because he felt obligated to.

**David:** Well, give me your address and I'll head on over 😉   
  
**Patrick:** Fair warning, I share a place with Ray so hopefully that isn't a turn off  
  
  


David can tell that his bold energy is transferring over to Patrick, but he can't say he's mad about it. As much as David would prefer to have the place all to themselves, it didn't matter to him as long as he got to see Patrick.

**David:** That is fine with me  
  
**Patrick:** I'm glad, it's the same place you came to for your business license  
  
**David:** See you soon, Patrick  
  
**Patrick:** Likewise, David  
  
  


As if on cue, Stevie shouts from across her room, "How are things going in there?" David exits the bathroom, sitting on the edge of Stevie's bed with a smile so large _nobody_ could miss it. "Went well, huh?" She adds, anxious to hear about how his experience of being upfront with Patrick went, something she had been practically begging him to do all night.

"I'm going to need your car keys." David states plainly in an attempt to hide his excitement, but Stevie can see right through him, she always could, and of course, this time was not an exception.

"They're on the counter," David shoots up and wastes no time in making his way to the kitchen, "Don't have too much fun!" He rolls his eyes, but Stevie can't see it, although she probably assumed that was his response. Before opening the door to exit, David grabs his rings that he'd left next to the bottle of Vodka on her island, placing on his left thumb, two on his right index finger, and one on his right ring finger.

***

When David pulls up in front of Ray's, all of the feelings of anxiety he had repressed away while texting Patrick came flooding back. Sometimes David just wanted to kick himself for always letting his anxiety get the best of him, but before he has time to put Stevie's car in reverse and run away to the motel, he quickly remembers that the entire reason why he was staying with her, and now Patrick, in the first place was because of a lice outbreak at the motel and Stevie and Patrick were his only friends, if he could even call Patrick a friend. David grips the car's steering wheel with force and lets his head fall to the top of it as if banging his skull on a piece of rubber will magically release all of the anxious thoughts from his brain. Once he realizes it's a stupid idea, he looks up at the building to see Patrick making his way out of the door. "It's now or never," David whispers to himself, taking a deep breath before shutting off the engine and opening the door, stepping out of the vehicle.

Patrick continues walking until he's inches away from David, the two of them awkwardly standing, pondering on what an appropriate greeting is. Are we supposed to hug, say _Hello_ , maybe a firm handshake? David can tell Patrick is just as confused as he is, but as he goes in for handshake, Patrick goes in for a hug. Patrick coughs, "Sorry about that," and grabs David's extended hand instead, "What made you change your mind?"

"The lack of food in Stevie's fridge wasn't doing it for me. Sure, the vodka was subpar, but two deshelled hard-boiled eggs? It felt like she was being held hostage." Patrick let's out a laugh, the laugh David adored more than any other sound in the world, sticking his hands in the pockets of too tight Levi's. As always, the top two fasteners on his light blue button down were undone, David flickering his eyes down to the exposed patch of skin, then to Patrick's hands, and finally back to his eyes once he computes the fact that he's eyeing him which probably makes him look like a stalker.

"That was more morbid than I thought it'd be, but I'm happy you're here now," Patrick flashes a toothy smile, one that David can't help but smirk at, "Why don't you come inside? Ray is a Photoshop seminar—who knew those existed—so it'll just be the two of us tonight." _Just the two of us tonight_ was bliss to David's ears. Ever since the day Patrick walked in Rose Apothecary to grant David with an investment offer, he had thought about kissing him. David still didn't know his preferences and sometimes he wasn't even sure Patrick knew them, but seeing his eyes glisten in the dim moonlight every time he smiled at David was enough to confirm originally Stevie's suspicions.

David had never been in this situation before where he shared such a mutual lust for one another with someone else. There was nothing he loved more than the feeling of butterflies rising in his stomach whenever Patrick said his name. Would kissing him tonight be too much? Maybe considering how little the length of time was that they knew each other, but when David noticed Patrick's eyes flicker down to this lips, eyes soft and longing for him, suddenly Patrick's offer of coming inside was meaningless. David stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Patrick's neck while his fell down to David's waist. The two stood there for a minute, taking in the sight of being so close to the other before David slowly leaned in, Patrick's eyes fluttering up to David's before bringing themselves down to his lips just before they met. Pure euphoria raced through each of them, their heart rates increasing every second their lips continued to touch. David pulled away, quickly removing his arms from Patrick, his following suit. "We should probably—" David's smile fades as Patrick directs him up the path, inside Ray's until they reach his room. Once Patrick shuts the door behind them, David immediately starts spiraling. "I'm sorry if that was too much... you know, back there, I just..."

Patrick points to his bed, walking behind David as he takes a seat at the foot, putting his head in his hands. He tries his best to steady his breathing, scared to death that he messed things up with him. "It wasn't, David. Trust me, I wanted that, I just wasn't expecting it to happen in that moment," David lifts up his head to look at Patrick in the eyes, "I've spent these last few weeks just trying to figure myself out. Before you, I never pieced together that maybe my previous relationships didn't work out because I'm gay. You're the first guy I've ever kissed and it felt right. It's probably too soon to describe that as 'right', but that's how it felt."

"You're gay?"

Patrick nods, "You're the first person I've told that to outside of admitting it to myself."

David smiles, grabbing his hand. "Is this okay?" Patrick shakes his head to say it's more than okay. "Figuring out your authentic self isn't always easy so I'm proud of you for gaining the courage to tell me that." Patrick keeps his fingers interlocked with David's, but lies his head on his shoulder. David looks down at their hands and he has never felt safer in his life.


End file.
